Silent Disruptions
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: The Kenshingumi are out on a road trip (based in modern day). the car breaks down, and they seek refuge at an abandoned barn and house. but then one of them starts to kill everyone! who can it be! PLEASE READ! postponed


Silent Disruptions  
  
Authors' note: I got the idea in my creative writing class. It was a vague idea. The teacher said we could use the ideas, so I am!! Basically, the original idea was that 5 friends go on a road trip, and the car breaks down. So they find this abandoned house, and go into it. Anyways, during the time they are there, one of the friends goes psycho and goes about killing all her friends, and then finally killing herself. In the end, a guy calls out "take five!" and the "dead" people get up and walk away. So that is the summary, but I tell you, my story will be different, I swear. **laughs evilly** I took that idea and manipulated it to the Kenshingumi. I hope you like it! read and review, please! Oh, and obviously this is set in modern time, as you will find out as you read.  
  
Silent Disruptions- Chapter One- Suspect Number 1- Kaoru Kamiya  
  
The Kenshin cast sat in the jeep. Aoshi sat behind the wheel, and Misao right next to him. Next to Misao, sat Kaoru, deep in thought. Behind, in the back seat, right in between Kenshin and Sano, sat Megumi. She had an arm around Sano, and another threatened to encircle Kenshin's waist (a/n: in my fics, Kenshin isn't Kaoru's man. Or Megumi's for that sake. HE'S MINE!!!!!! **calms down** ok, back to the story). The wind blew everyone's hair back. Kaoru turned around to look at Kenshin, and frowned at Megumi's hand. Megumi merely smirked. Kaoru turned back to the front. Suddenly, the car slowed down. It came to a stop. Aoshi muttered something, and got out of the car, and opened the hood of the car. Smoke burst out. Sano got out of the car. He strutted forward, and looked at the engine. He knew absolutely nothing on cars. He smiled his winning smile at Megumi. He took a look at the car, then shrugged, and muttered,  
"I think it's dead." Aoshi rolled his eyes, went back to the engine, tapped a few things,  
"Rooster -head was right. It is dead." Sano smiled cockily at Aoshi. The rest rolled their eyes. Misao fluttered her eyes at Aoshi, and asked,  
"So what now?"  
"We walk." Aoshi answered. Megumi, Misao and Kaoru groaned. They took a few things from the truck, and headed off.  
Soon, they come across a barn, surrounded by a field of dead cornstalks. Next to it was a very rundown house. The paint was chipping, some of the windows were cracked, and it looked very old, and abandoned. Kenshin tried the door.  
"It is stuck, that it is." Kaoru smiled at this. The "it is" part always made her smile. Misao sat down.  
"Aoshi, I'm tired. Lets stay here tonight. Please?" she looked up at him with her emerald eyes, pleading. Aoshi relented, and tried the door too. Sano smirked again. He stood in front of the door, pushing the other guys back.  
"Leave this to the strong man." He said. He stood back about 5 feet, and ran into the door. It fell with a resounding "crack!". The rest leaned their heads in and looked at the unconscious Sano, and around the place. It was very dusty, and cobwebs were everywhere. Megumi wrinkled her nose up in disgust. Kenshin and Aoshi walked in. Kaoru followed somewhat hesitantly, and sneezed as she walked in. The place was full of dust, from who knows when. As the rest of the gang headed in, Kaoru went further into the house to explore. She came across what probably was a kitchen. She impassively opened a drawer, expecting to see nothing. But a glint caught her eye. At that moment, Kenshin walked into the room. Kaoru managed one last glimpse, and then closed the drawer and turned to Kenshin. She frowned lightly at him.  
"Yes? What do you want, Kenshin?" Kenshin stared at her.  
"Nothing miss Kaoru.just wondering where you went." He answered and then walked off. She looked after him, a small pain forming in her heart as she watched him go to Megumi. And as she watched, she opened the drawer again, and took out something, a mad glint shining in her eyes, as she planned something within the deep recesses of her mind...  
~*~  
  
Ok, end chapter one! What do you think? Bad? Good? Funny? I swear, I am gonna add more, no matter what you people say..he he. ANYways.read and review please! Ok, buh bai now! 


End file.
